The Black Cat
by shinycoco
Summary: A female sweeper, Chidori, went into the city full of bounty heads and in search of a certain person named Saya. During her search, she counters danger with Train and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_And So, They Met._**

"Saya..."

I stand outside of my balcony, staring down into the city lights. The only thing in my mind was a person who taught me everything to know about life. How to safe a life. How to see the good things in life. How to enjoy life as it walks pass you. Her name is Saya. And she is the one I'm searching for.

"Morning, Saya!" I ran down the stairs of my home, greeting a picture of Saya on the nearby table. "Today, I'll be out for a bit. I have to get some groceries and find a new bounty. It'll be a big one! I'm sure of it! And once I catch him/her, I'll travel around the world...just to find you, Saya. I will find you."

I grabbed my purse and pistol and ran out the door. I walk towards the city, feeling really lucky. I smiled the whole way there.

I am a sweeper. I chose to be a sweeper, only to learn more and more about about Saya's disappearance. She's been gone for more over a year and a half now off to a city on her own. I was worried about her. She stopped writing me letters and calling me to see if she is okay. I followed her tracks to the city she moved in and start my search from there. Currently, no one knows where she is.

I arrived at the city. I took a look around at the fresh products and bought them with my bounty money. Later, I walked in a bar to snatch the biggest bounty there is. I wasn't afraid of how tough they are. I just wanted to get some information from them and also the money, too. I look around the bar and greeted the waitress on the counter.

"Hey. Long time no see, right?" I gave her a big smile.

She glared at me while drying mugs and cups. I ignore her and took a seat, near the bar table.

"Sooo...Is there any new bounties that's worth millions?" I turn at the billboard that is sworn with bodybuilder sweepers and tough looking ones.

"Nope. Just small fries today." She answer.

"Awww. Seriously? Oh well, I guess I'll pass then." I look at her. "Can you give something to drink? It's smoking hot out there."

"Sure. As long as you're paying for it." She prepare a glass of cold lemonade on the table.

I couldn't help, but notice a group of odd looking sweepers that walked in the bar and took a seat beside me. There was a middle-age looking man with a white suit on, a little blond girl, and some spiky hair guy with doughnuts on his jacket. They all seem out of it.

"Boy. You guys look like you were in a big one." The waitress place the lemonade in front of me.

"Shut up...We hungry and we have no money." The middle-age man said.

"Sven...I think I'm gonna die here and now if you don't get me anything to eat..." The spiky hair guy lay his head on the table.

"Stop being such a lazy cat, Train. Why don't you go up there at the billboard and see if there's some big cash bounty?" The Sven guy told the Train guy.

"Argh...Fine." He got up and lazily walk towards the board.

I could help, but follow him to the board. I know I said that I'll pass, but after watching those guys, I felt like getting some money. I stood next to Train and look around for a bounty.

"Dammit. All these guys are under a thousand bucks. That won't help my stomach at all." He complained.

I try to hold my laughter in, but couldn't so I ran away from the crowd and snicker. Then, I got an idea to help those guys. I walked up towards the counter to Sven. I tap his shoulder and he turned around.

"Are you guys hungry? I could buy you a meal or two, if you want. My treat!" I smiled at them.

"What? Really? You would? Wait...why?" Sven asked.

"Because you guys are my entertainment of the day. And I'd like to pay my respects to you guys."

"Are you sure? I mean, we might spend all of your money with that gluttony over there." Sven pointed at Train.

"Hey! I heard that." Train walk up towards us with a bounty in hand.

"It's fine, really. In exchange, I'd like to ask you guys a couple of questions."

I wanted to see if they know anything about Saya. They seem to know this city well enough to know. They stare at me, thinking that I'm after their goods.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I seriously thought that this story was going to be a failure…So thank you for you opinions! I hope you'll continue reading on about this story.

**Chapter 2**

_**Chronos' New Ordeal.**_

We all sat down on the side table with countless amount of food, that I bought with my own pocket money, spread across the table. Train dig through and nearly ate everything. I stared at him with a weird expression on my face.

"So, you wanted to ask some questions?" Sven waited.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah. Um…" I hesitate. "Do you know of a girl named Saya Minatsuki?"

After that, Everyone stared at me. I noticed that Train stopped completely. He put his utensils down and looked up at me.

"Do you know her?" He turned serious and I was scared.

"….yes." I started to think whether or not they know of her or even worst. "Is something wrong?"

"What relationship do you have with her?" Sven asked rubbing his cigarette on his ashtray.

"Well….she's my-?!"

"Sven!!!" A young woman with a shortcut purple hair showed up, sweating. She surprised me.

"Rinslet? What in the world are you doing here?" Sven questioned.

"Those Chronos are searching for you guys!" She yelled.

"What?! I thought they're through with us!" Sven got up out of his chair. "What else do they want with us?!"

"I heard that they want information…" Rinslet said. "Information about Creed Diskenth."

"Creed?!" Sven recalled. "Why would they want him?"

"How should I know?! Huh?" Rinslet looked at me. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh! Uh…" I could tell that Sven wanted to apologize, but I stopped him.

"It's alright. It seems like you guys are in a bit of a pickle, so I'll be going now." I got up and left. I could feel Train's sharp eyes following me to the door. I ignored it. As I closed the door behind me, I sigh. "No information. Just my luck. I wonder what they meant of Chronos…" I thought for a moment. "Hmmm, oh well. Not my worries I suppose. I guess I should go home now." I walked home with my groceries.

Nighttime has fallen while I washed the food off on my dishes. As I finished up, I went and put on a change of clothes. I decided to take a little walk around town. I know that it's dangerous to go out alone in the night, but still, I need to do whatever it takes to find some information on Saya. I reloaded my pistol and walked outside after greeting a goodbye to a picture of Saya.

The town look deserted during the night. No one was out. No one turned on their lights. It feels like a dead ghost town. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't turn around. I simply continue on walking, to see if it was following me. And it was. I began to run somewhere, someplace that was safe. I suspect it to be some kind of monster or criminal, of course. So I pulled out my gun as I ran towards a dead end and pointed the gun at the bounty. But he wasn't one…

"You might wanna put that gun down, or else someone here is gonna get hurt." Train pointed his gun right on my forehead as he glared at me.

I didn't lower my gun. I was suspicious of him. "You put your gun down first." I glared back at him.

He did so. "Okay. Now your turn."

"Until you answer my question. Why are you following me?" I calmed down a bit.

Train paused. "….It's about her." For some reason, he looked like he was in pain when he mentioned his deal.

"Her?" I started to feel like sympathy for him, so I lowered my gun.

"Saya."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**My Stupidness and His Kindness.**_

I don't know how to start. This atmoshpere seems pretty deep and gloomy. I found myself sitting on a chair with him next to a table in the middle of his apartment. Train wanted to us to go to a safe environment to talk about Saya, but...this environment isn't comfortable at all.

"Um..." I decided to stop this silence. "So-"

"First. Answer the question that Sven asked you." Train broke in with a serious look.

"What question is that?" I asked.

"What relationship do you have with Saya?" Train repeated.

"Oh...uh...!!!" I heard a small noise that came from outside. It sounded like someone was scatching the window. I looked over and it was a small white-colored cat. It meowed by the window, seeming like it wanted something.

Train sighed, "I gave you milk last time..." Train spoke to the craving cat while he got up and opened his window to let the cat in. He grabbed it and carried it to the table. "Stay here. I go get some milk." He layed down the cat, and went to his frigde.

I stared at the cat. "Hey cutie." I reached out for the cat.

The cat shivered and took a couple of steps back. It hissed at me, showing it's fearsome teeth. It threw me back.

"I guess cats really aren't my thing..." I felt sad.

"Hey. You want some?" Train asked me whether I want any milk, but I passed.

Only because milk tasted like vomit to me.

"So, is this your cat?" I asked while he pour down the milk on a silver plate for the cat.

"Not really. But he always come for milk though."

"Oh. You must really like cats then, don't you?" I smiled.

"Well, let's just say it's a personal theme of my life." He layed the plate on the floor as the cat jumped down for it. I couldn't figure out what he meant by what he said.

Then, I notice his gun on his hip. "Are you a sweeper of some sort?"

"Yeah."

"And the number?"

"Huh?"

I pointed out the roman number 13 carved near his neckbone. "What does that mean?"

Train didn't answer right away. I felt like I needed to change the subject, but... "Ah!"

THe white cat jumped on me and took off my locket on my neck, which I nearly forgot about since I've never taken it off. The cat ran out the window with it.

"Hey! No! That's mine! Give it back you!" I jumped out of the window without hesitation. The cat jumped from roof to roof. I followed it til ends met. "Come back here! ......huh?" I noticed that Train was also chasing after the cat. He was surprisingly fast. Too fast.

He caught up to the cat and grabbed it. I caught up and stop for a breather. "Thanks." I panted.

Train took the locket out of his mouth. For some odd reason, he didn't give it back to me. I looked up to see what the problem was. My locket was opened. Train stared at the picutre inside for more than a minute now. I was worried.

"You okay?" I asked.

Train snapped out of it. "...yeah." He gave back the locket and put down the cat as it ran away. "That picture..."

"Hm. It's me and Saya when we were little." I put back on my locket. "It maybe old, but it's very important to me."

"You two must be really close." He said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Uh-huh. We've always been." I closed the locket. "But what about you? You look like you have a little crush on her or something." I smiled.

Train blushed, "No way." He looked away.

I laughed. "You're an amazing person, you know that?"

Train looked at me, like I was some kind of freak.

"I really mean it. I mean, you stalked me, brought me to your place, trying to treat me to some of your milk..." I stopped and thought about what I just said. "Oh no! Wait. That's not what I really meant, um, what I was trying to say is that I really like it that you helped me retrieve me locket back. And your sincerity is really funny and thoughtful." I smiled. "Geez, sometimes I wonder what I'm trying to say...well, to put it in simplier terms, I'm glad that I met you and I'm even more glad that you're friends with Saya."

Train didn't reply back or said anything. By the time I knew it, we got back to his place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Creed Diskenth**

"Chidori..." I smiled at Train as I stood next to his bed.

"What?" He sat on his bed with a confused look.

"My name. I haven't given you my name yet, have I?"

"Oh. Alright." He turned away, ignoring my kindness of releasing my name.

I pouted, "Geez. You could at least be a little bit happy or excited."

"And why should I?" He glared at me.

I bend down to close in on his face. "Because don't you wanna know more about Saya's companion?"

"Companion?" He repeated. "Yeah, right."

"Huh? Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" I backed off, putting my hands on my hips.

"So is that your relationship to her?" He changed the subject.

I looked at Train's face for a minute. He looked like he was depress about something when he turned away. "...No."

"Then what is your relationship?"

I put on a weak smile. "We're sisters."

Train finally looked up at me. He was surprised. "Wha-? You're her sister?" He stood up.

"Step-sister, actually. We have different mothers. Her mother died by an illness when Saya was only a baby."

"Saya didn't say anything about her having a sister. I always thought she was an only child." He rest his shoulders.

"Hm. Neither do I. We were always apart so we rarely talk to each other. She would always go out and explore to different towns as I just watched her walked away." I looked at the door of Train's apartment.

Train turned around like he didn't want me to see his feelings. "...And you're searching for her?"

".....Yes." I was confused. Why did he turned away from me?

"And? You didn't find any clues yet?"

"No." The atmoshpere got intense, "Train...Are you hiding something from me?"

Train flinched, but didn't spoke.

A huge flare came from outside, though it wasn't near the apartments.

"Whoa! What was that?!" I ran to the window.

Train ran up to see, too. "Stay here." He opened the window and jumped out towards the burning flames.

"Ah! Wait! What are you gonna do?!" I yelled out to him. He could hear me. My mind was jumbled with things like "Should I go with him?" or "But he told me to stay here..." I didn't care anymore. I took some action and followed him. "Train!" He was so fast that I couldn't see him anymore. I ran and ran.

"Don't you dare interfere, you witch."

A unfamiliar voice caught up to me. I stopped and look around. "Who's there....?!" Something knocked me unconcious and I blacked out.

I woke up by the voices that called for me.

"Chidori! Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!"

It was Train. I was locked up in a huge bird cage next to a man with white hair. He was smiling down at Train. I check my surroundings and we were on two high skyscrapers that are about to collapse beneath the fire.

"Train. Oh, how long has it been? For us to be reunited like this. It is truly remarkable." The man was touched by Train's appearance.

"Dammit. Stop talking and let her go now!" Train pointed his gun at him. "Creed!"

"Creed...." I looked up at the guy who Train's friends at the bar spoke of. I was a bit scared.

"Are you going to shoot me? You know that won't do-....."

Train shot one bullet, but Creed dodge it like it was nothing. I was amazed at his speed.

"I gonna say this one last time. Let her go." Train's eyes looked like a killer. It frighten me.

"Those eyes. They're so threatening that it boils the blood running through my veins. Just like the last time when that witch died-..."

Train shot again, but missed.

"Shut up...Shut your mouth, Creed!" Train shouted.

"Awww. What's wrong, Train? Am I bringing bad memories of the girl who changed you?" Creed smiled.

I looked at him. And he glanced at me with an angry look then smirked at Train.

"Oh I see. I get it now. You don't want me to say anything because of this girl, right?"

Train shot multiple shots at him. None of them even touched him.

"Creed. I swear. One more word out of you and you're dead."

Creed knee down at my level. "So, you wanna know something?"

Train started shooting, non-stop. I was scared at Creed.

"Let me tell you a story. There was a girl, or shall I call, a witch."

"Creed!" Train yelled. He wanted to move in closer, but the flames blocked his path.

"This witch was spending her times with Train. And at those times, she completely changed him and his views on being an asassin." Creed glared at me.

I started to shiver at his stare.

"I don't know who the hell she is, but she was definitely putting a spell on Train. But I could tell you what she look like." He grinned. "She has a shortcut black hair and was always wearing the digusting pink-flowered kimono."

I froze.

"Creed!!!" Train screamed.

"And since she was putting a curse on Train, I decided to end it by slicing her every body part and left her to die on the floor. The end."

Train reached to Creed and nearly knocked him out. He shot open the cage and grabbed me to run away. Creed got up and said his farewells to Train.

"I'll see you next time Train and possibly the little girl, too." He smiled.

Train ignored him as he ran as fast as he can to bring me to safety. I was still frozen stiff on his back. I couldn't say a word.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**The Past**_

I couldn't sleep. Not even a wink. Morning has dawned on Train as he gets up and tries to make me feel at home in his apartment. But how could I?

"Here. Something cold for you." Train handed me a bottle of milk.

I didn't even look at it. I stayed there on a chair with a blanket that Train covered me in. I grib the warm blanket as I stared on the floor like I had no soul. Train did apologize to me once we arrive back at his home, but it didn't help. Train laid the bottle on the table.

"We have to get out of here, or else Creed will hunt us down." Train suggested.

I didn't listen.

"Chidori..." His voice finally reached me.

"Why....?" I whispered. "Saya was a good girl.....a good sister." I look up at Train. "She didn't do anything wrong." Tears started to rain down. "She just wanted to make new friends. Why does she have to die so early?!" I covered my wet face with my cold hands. "I-.....I didn't even get to say goodbye. Or see her one last time..." I couldn't control my tears. "Saya...."

Train watched. "Saya. She smiled in the end. She was happy to see the fireworks. She said that they were so beautiful. Those were her last words."

I calmed down a bit after hearing what Trains had said. "She always loves fireworks, ever since we were little." I wiped off the tears on my eyes. "Tell me. Tell me exactly what happened." I look up at Train.

Train glanced out of his window. "I used to be in an organization called Chronos. They're a group of people who assassinate others. It's their mission to. That's why I has this." He pointed at the roman number 13 on his neck bone. "Each Chronos member is identified with this. I am number 13, or Black Cat, my code name. Creed was my partner."

"He was?" I asked.

"Yeah. And throughout our days working for Chronos, he became very attached to me. As well as killing others for entertainment. Later, I met Saya."

I hold back my tears when he mentioned her.

Train continued, "She was the one who taught me how to control my motives for killing. She was a very good friend." He smiled at me. "So, at that time, I decided to quit Chronos and began as a sweeper, just like her. They were against it at first, but I manage to get off, somehow." He shrugged. "That's how Creed found out. He got....jealous."

I imagine his story in my head.

"Then, Saya wanted me to buy her some ramine, because I lost a race to her. So, she invited me to go to this festival with her to watch the fireworks. I waited til it was time, but Creed got to her first. I came running, but it was too late. After she passed away, I lose control and started to attack him for revenge."

Train stopped his story. I understood everything now, yet I wasn't satisfied. I wanted revenge, too. But what can I do?

"I'm sorry." Train said.

I shook my head. "No. It's fine." I put on a fading smile. "You came for her. That's all that matters. Thank you."

For the rest of the day, I thought about what I should do. How could I avenge my sister? How could I go against someone that strong? How could I?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**My Decision…**_

Nightfall became obvious. Was I really thinking too hard on my objectives? Too hard that I lost track of time? I couldn't think anymore.

Long before, Train decided to talk to his friends about the matter that occur yesterday. Who knows when he'll be back. I wander around his room to get back on track. Yet, still, my mind consist of Saya.

"Saya…" I called out. "Why would you involve yourself in something like that? Did you have feelings for Train? Oh Saya…" I laughed a little. "It's funny for you to have such taste in someone like that." I frowned. "Though, the one who should have the last laugh shouldn't be me. I've been searching for you for so long….and to find you……find you……" I paused and tears rained down on my rose cheeks. "I-…..I can't say it….. I can't bear to say it….." I fell down on Train's bed and grabbed his pillow to cover the tears on my face. "Saya….."

Later after, I wanted to go on the roof to empty my head and to get a feel of the air. I looked up at the full moon. It was pure white and clear. Very beautiful. I heard a 'meow' sound from below my feet. It was the cat that stolen my locket from before. Lucky, my locket was under my shirt. I bended down to it and reached out.

"Hey you." The cat purred as it rubbed it's face on my fingers. "Sorry, kitty. I don't think there's anymore milk to give you." I put on a fake smile.

I started to think of the past that Saya and I share together. Which reminds me…

"Say. You wanna hear a song?" I asked the white furball.

The cat respond with a meow. I got up, hold my hands together, and look up at the glowing moonlight.

_**Sing A Song Unto The World,  
Rising High The Clouds Un-furl  
Gazing At The Twilight Sky,  
Broken By A New-borns' Cry.  
Changes From The Smallest Things,  
Gazing At An Angels wings.  
Fall Down,  
Fall Down,  
Falls The Rain.  
My Life Is Not In Vain.**_

Light And Bouncy In The Wind.  
Sing A Song Unto The World  
Rising High The Clouds Un-furl  
Fan The Flames Into The Past.  
Hear Now Our Lives Will Last.  
We'll Never Know The Times Of Pain.  
Fall Down,  
Fall Down,  
Falls the Rain.  
My Life, Won't Be Plain.

Light And Bouncy In The Wind,  
Sings A Song Unto The World.  
Fall Down.  
Fall Down.  
Falls The Rain,  
My Life Won't Be Plain.

I stopped. I look down on the cat.

"So…how was I?" I smiled.

"You kinda missed a pitch."

I look up and noticed Train's smile.

"But not bad though." He continued.

"Hm. Thanks." I mirrored his smile.

"Saya would always sing that song." Train sat down next to his cat. "It was the song that she sang when I first met her." He petted the cat.

It caught me surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah."

The cold wind blew between us.

"My sister would always sing this song to me when I was little." I turned away. "And when I was down."

"She must've been a good sister." Train smiled.

"Uh-huh! She really is." I smiled back.

Then, I have an urge to ask Train a question, "Um...Train? What is Saya to you?"

Train took a moment to answer and smiled, "A close friend."

"Oh. I thought you and her had something special."

"Nah. It wouldn't work out between us." He chuckled.

I laughed along, "I guess you're right."

We both look out into the moonlight, as Train's cat slept on his lap.

"Listen. Me and my friends decided to go to a different town. You know, just to be safe out of harm's way." Train said.

I nodded, "Good idea. And I finally figured out how to get stronger."

"Huh?"

"I want to take on Creed and if I wanted that, then I have to get stronger by being a better Sweeper. So I should-"

"No." Train interrupted. "You are not going to fight Creed."

"Ah. Why not?" I asked.

"Because he's too strong for you."

"But I'll become stronger if I continue my Sweeper-"

"No!" Train stood up. "There is no way you can defeat Creed. You'll only get hurt."

"Then what do you expect me to do?! My sister died by him!"

"The answer is still no! Even if you became stronger, you can't beat him."

"But-!!!" I'm in lost for words.

"Look, I know you want to avenge Saya, but that won't be enough. Believe me, I tried it." Train looked down.

I stood there, quietly.

"I'm sorry. It's just…..I don't want to lose another friend again." Train walked back to his room.

I stayed up on the roof. Thinking…

"Saya. What am I going to do?" I looked up. "I can't just wait here. I have to do something, too. For you, Saya…"

I wanted to go. I wanted to get stronger. I wanted to help Saya….

"Fine. If he's not going to let me go, then…" I turned back at the door that Train left. "Sorry, Train."

I ran away in search for the killer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Conversations with Friends**_

"Okay. So, where should I start looking?" I asked the same white cat that followed me.

It wasn't long since I left Train. Heck. I didn't even left the city yet though it was already morning. I was too busy preparing myself with equipment and packing my things up in my house. It wasn't much, only a suitcase full of weaponry.

"Meow." The cat answered with a happy look on his face.

"I guess asking a cat won't do me any good." I sigh.

I took out my map of the city and started walking around, not looking where I was going. I pointed along the trail that leads me out of the city.

"Hmmmm. It'll be a twenty minute long walk out of this town." I heard my stomach growl. "Ah! Well, I think it's time for breakfast." I laugh to myself.

I walked into the nearest bar that also serves food. The same bar where I met Train and his crew.

"Hey you! Yes, you! That girl from before!" The man with green hair yelled across the room. Speak of the devils.

I didn't want them to know that I left Train without saying anything or else he'll find me, but I see no way out of this mess. I took a seat next to a blond little girl with a serious face. She is rather pale and cute with the pig tails.

"Hi." The man continues to talk. "We haven't introduced ourselves properly, have we? I'm Sven." He pointed at the young woman next to him. "She's Rinsette and the little girl next to you is Eve."

I look around the table and outside of the window. A perfect spot to see if Train is searching for me as we speak.

"And yours?" Sven asked.

"Uh…Chidori." I let out. "Chidori Minatsuki."

"Chidori, huh? That's a nice name. Sooo, We heard about what had happened two days ago from the news and Train." Sven said.

I flinched.

"That must've been pretty hard. Especially when you're Train's girlfriend's step-sister." Rinsette said as Sven pulls out a cigarette and lights it.

"She's not Train's girlfriend." Eve added. "Remember? We asked him in the car and he said that they're only close friends." She glared at Rinsette.

"Oh. Right." She nervously laughed.

"Anyways. How are you holding up?" Sven blew his cigarette away from me.

"I'm fine. Thanks." I lied. "Right now, I'm just continuing my Sweeper days."

"Is that so?" Sven stared at me with tension. "You're not planning to go after Creed Diskenth all by yourself, are you?"

"N-no. He's waaay too strong for me to face off, so…" I shook my hands in the air. I felt like he knows what I'm doing. Does he?

"You sure? You're not lying to us, are you? Cause if you are, then…." The air got more intense.

What were they planning to do to me? I was nervous. So nervous that I completely forgot how hungry I was. I started to sweat. I need to find a way out. Pronto. I grabbed my suitcase gently. Ready to run away or attack them.

"….You're gonna buy us breakfast!" Sven yelled with a smile.

He through me off. Nearly out of my seat.

"Idiot! What do you think you're doing? Don't act pathetic!" Rinsette punched him in the head.

"Ow! Well, what do you expect me to do? We're starving." He rubbed his head.

I seriously thought that he was going to kill me right then and there. I quickly straighten myself up and laughed. I bought them breakfast anyways, since they're in a budget. I didn't mind, besides it's nice to eat with other people than by myself.

My plan was to finish the meal in a fast pace and walk out before they start to get into much detail of me and Train. Luckily, they were too busy stuffing their face with food and didn't talk at all, but they manage to finish before I do.

"Chidori, is it?" Sven asked with a full mouth. "What cha doin' all alone? I thought you were staying with Train fer the night."

Shoot! I was for certain that they weren't going to bring that up. Oh well, I'll just have to make up another lie.

"You see, Train is still taking a nap and I was hungry, but his fridge has nothing but milk in it, so I decided to go to this place and eat here. I didn't want Train to wake up, so I let him go to sleep some more." I smiled innocently.

"Ha! That's Train for ya. Always snoozin' like a cat, he is!" He chuckled.

Phew. He fell for it.

"Although, he would wake up immediately when he senses danger lurking around these parts. Especially when he's very protective about a young pretty lady like yourself." Sven smiled.

"Huh? Oh no! Train and I aren't like that at all, really." I put on an awkward smile. "We've only met for a few days."

"Hey, you can't be too sure of these things, you know. Like her." He turned to Rinsette.

She gave him a huge punch right in the kisser. "Shut up, it's none of your business." She blushed.

The two began arguing. I ignore them and look at Eve. She's been silent. I asked her why.

"Eve. Why the quiet face?" I smiled.

She glared at me, "Are you lying?"

"What? What would I lie about?" I got nervous.

"About what you said, about breakfast."

"Uh….what do you mean?"

"You bought us breakfast. So does that mean you are lying to us?"

I took a minute to answer. "Um…"

I figured I couldn't lie anymore when I saw Train outside of the window, searching for me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Coming Along**_

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!" I stood up in terror without even noticing what I was doing.

The whole bar got quiet and stared at my stupidity. Sven and the others jumped.

"Uh…Chidori. Is something wrong?" Sven was cautious.

"Ah." I looked outside to see if Train heard me from inside. To my surprise, he did. He rushed over here as I plan to leave. "I-I gotta go now! See ya!" I ran out back.

"What? Hey, wait!" Sven stood up.

Train opened the door while chasing after me.

"What the-?! Train?!" Sven called.

Train ignored him and kept running after me. I ran around the bar and up the steps to a guest room in the building. And somehow, we ended up on the roof. I stopped near the edge with nowhere to run. I was out of options.

"Chidori." Train called.

I turned. He wasn't too close or too far away from me. He had a serious look in his eyes. I knew he'd be angry. His friends caught up to us.

"Train!" Sven panted. Those steps must've been tiring for the old guy. "What's going on here?"

"She lied." Eve said. "She lied about everything."

"Huh? Lied? You mean to say that she lied about what she did in the morning?" Sven looked at me.

I felt guilty. "I'm sorry."

"So…" Rinsette breathe. "You wanted to fight Creed all by yourself?"

Everyone stayed quiet. I sigh.

"Yes. I do want to face Creed, but I wasn't planning to face him by myself. I wanted to go with you." I looked at Train. "No matter how dangerous it may be. I still want to go. I don't want to wait here and wait for you, like I did with Saya!" I explain the torture it is to be patient.

Train didn't notice that side of the argument.

"Please, Train. I know it'll be a pain for me to go, but please, I'll do whatever you say. Just take me with you." I waited for an answer from Train.

Train gave me a angry yet sad looking face. I wanted him to say something. No. I wanted someone to say something to convince him.

Sven fixed his hat, "Well….we can't leave her all alone in this town. Creed will be looking for her."

"Hm. He's right. It's better for us to protect her than to get killed behind our backs." Rinsette added.

Eve nodded in agreement. I smiled at them for being so kind to me even though I lied to them. Train took a glance on the ground.

"Fine, but you have to do everything we say. Got it? Even if that means that you have to stand back from a fight." He answered.

I wasn't happy at all with his answer, but if it's the only choice I've got then, "Okay."

"Hmph. Let's go." Train walked down the stairs.

Everyone else followed. I stayed up here for a while.

"Saya. I will avenge you. Don't worry." I head down.

The day has gone away. Everyone is packed up and ready to leave as I just stand and watch Train and Sven argue about the most immature things like…

"Why can't I drive?!" Train went up to Sven's face.

"You drive? You gotta be kidding me! We'll all die in a matter of seconds!"

"There they go again…" Rinsette sighed.

"Do they always argue like this?" I asked.

"Yeah, like….everyday." She was irritated.

"Oh. Well, at least we brought entertainment with us." I smiled. "What do you think?" I turned to Eve.

"Hm." She nodded.

All of us, girls, watched Sven and Train. They were still arguing for the past…let's say, half an hour?

"Look, I can drive better than you can!" Train grinned. "I rode on a frickin' motorcycle for crying out loud!"

"That's a motorcycle! But what about a car?! They're completely different vehicles!" Sven look down on him.

I raised up my hand, "I'll drive."

Everyone stared at me for a long time. They thought I was stupid or something, though I was being serious.

"NO WAY." Sven and Train responded with a straight face. Then, they continued arguing.

I lowered my arm, feeling stupid. I know I'm younger than Saya – only by four years – but I can try driving! It can't be _that_ hard. Right?

"Argh! Will you both stop arguing! I'll drive!" Rinsette took the position and went in the car.

Train and Sven still glared at each other as they went in with Eve and I following them. For some reason, I felt like this was going to be the big event that I'm looking for.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Big Sister and Big Surprise**_

We've, finally, reached to a different city. A peaceful city with very few crimes committed. Not a good city for me to sweep out some criminals. All five of us stayed in the same hotel for the day. Just to see if Creed was tracking out steps.

"Okay, here's the plan. Me and Rinsette will go around town and search for rumors about Creed and the Chronos. You three will stay here in this hotel and you better not leave this building, you got that Train?" Sven glared.

Train ignore his gesture and leaned back on the wooden chair, "Yeah. Whatever."

"Wait." Eve raised up her hand. "I want to come, too."

"No way, Eve. We can't have a princess like you to come with us. What happens if we ran into the Chronos? They still want you to be executed, or have you forgotten?" Sven looked at her.

She pouted.

"C'mon. Don't give me that face. You stay here with Train and Chidori and look after them, alright?" The father-figure patted her blond head.

"Let's hurry up, Sven, before they reach us." Rinsette walked out of the room.

Sven followed, "Be good."

The door closed shut and locked. The room was dead silent. I don't do well in these kinds of atmosphere. So I broke it up.

"Uh, Eve. Why in the world do the Chronos want you executed?" I asked.

Eve didn't say a word. Does she hate me?

"She's a bio-weapon." Train rocked the chair.

"A bio-weapon?" I repeated.

"A weapon that uses some kind of nanotechnology to shape-shift itself to whatever weapon or helpful ability it can." Train said.

"What? No way! Is that possible?!" I was amazed. "But why do they want her dead?"

"They think I'm a destructible weapon whose only purpose is to kill." Eve said, sadly.

"Oh…" I was taken by her innocent face. "Well…I didn't think that you're a weapon when I first met you, Eve."

Eve looked up at me with a surprised look.

"As a matter of fact, I thought you were just some normal little girl who likes to hangout with older people." I smiled.

Eve stared at me with the same look. Train glanced over at us.

"And besides, even if you are a weapon, I still think you're a cute normal little girl who I'll always stand by to." I added.

Eve's eyes stared at the floor. I could tell that she was a bit happy to hear my POV of her.

"Hm." Train smiled.

"What is it?" I noticed.

"You two act like sisters." He stated.

I thought for a second. This moment reminded me of how Saya would cheer me up before she sang that song of hers. I laughed.

"Hey. You're right. What do you say, Eve?"

Eve turned to me.

"Wanna be my little sister?" When I was little, I always wanted to be like Saya. A big sister that'll look after her young sister, no matter what.

Eve paused to think. "….okay." She said quietly and blushing.

I was kinda happy too. "Yay! I have my own little sister!" I danced around. Okay, a bit too happy.

"Mr. Black!!!!!"

We all heard a yelling call from someone whose not in the room. We looked around.

"Mr. Black!!!!!"

It called out again. It was a girl's voice, but still no where to be found. I noticed Train's uncomfortable face. He backed up towards the door. Slowly with caution.

"Um…Train? Are you-!!!!"

"Mr. BLACK!!!!!"

The girl blasted open the door and let out a huge hug on Train's body. Train couldn't balance her out, so they both fell on the floor together. This girl has short black hair and is currently wearing a school uniform. She seems very happy to see Train with the way she's trying to kiss him. Eve and I had blank faces.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Train struggles to pull her away from her smooch. "How the hell did you find me, anyways?!"

She stopped, "Well, I heard that you were in town, so I couldn't resist!" She sigh. "Seeing you again is like a dream come true. I can't believe we're reunited at last. Oh Mr. Black." She rubbed her head on his chest.

Train was clearly disgust.

I leaned down to my little sister, "You guys know her?"

Eve nodded, "She used to be one of the Apostles of the Stars."

"Apostles of the Stars? What's that?" I asked.

"They're a bad organization." Eve stared at Train's misfit.

I didn't understand. The Apostles of the Stars. A bad group? And that fangirl was in it? I had to ask more about it.

"Eve, this group…is Creed-?!" Before I knew it, the girl was right in front of me. Glaring at me. "Uh…Something on my face?"

She kept glaring, "Who are you? I've never seen you before. Are you Train's girlfriend?" She got angry for some reason.

"Huh?!" I over exaggerated on that comment by accident. "What are you ta-…" I glanced over to Train.

He was giving me signs to say that I am, just so she could get away from him. I didn't think it was a good idea at first, but this girl was kinda ticking me off. So I just go with the flow.

"What if I am? Are you jealous?" I smirked at her.

She got even more angry. She had fire in her eyes and it looks like she could breathe out fire any minute now. Sounds pretty crazy, doesn't it?

"I won't give my Train to the likes of you!" She was burning with rage. Seriously.

I don't know how she did that but I was pretty amazed rather than scared. Train grabbed her hand.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't burn the place up!" He yelled. Then, he noticed that he was touching her firery spirits. "Ow!!! Hot! Hot! Hot!" He blew on his hand.

I was surprised at how stupid he was, but his stupidity just calmed her down, somewhat. She was sinking on the ground because Train grabbed her hand. How predictable.

Eve put out the left over flames with water, using her nanotechnology ability. I watched her as the rest of us sat on the couch to chat. And of course, _she _sat between us, clinging onto Train's arm. I wonder how I'm suppose to act like a fake girlfriend when she's obviously doesn't want me to be near two feet in range of him. This is starting to piss me off…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**Feelings for a Stranger**_

"So, how exactly did you know that we're here?" Train asked as the three of us sat on the same couch and Eve reading a book on the bed.

"I met your other friends and guessed whether or not you're here and boy! Was I right?!" She smiled.

With the three of us on the couch, I felt lonely as she pushed herself beside him.

"Are the Apostles of the Stars in this city?" Train questioned.

"Not that I know of." She respond.

Since Train brought up that group, I decided to ask about it too. "What exactly is the Apostles of the Stars?"

The girl glared at me like a hissing feline.

"They're an organization, out to kill people who don't possess the power of Tao. A power that you just saw today, with….uh…Kyoko." Train looked at her.

Kyoko squeal, "You remembered my name! Mr. Black, you're the best!" Countless amounts of hearts flutter around the non-believe couple.

Putting that aside, "So, they're people who has the ability to breathe fire?" I asked.

"No. It varies. They get the power from drinking an antidote that contains the power of Tao." Train answered.

"Oh. I see. And that's different from what Eve's got?"

"Yeah….!!!"

Kyoko pulled on Train's arm for attention, "Mr. Black! Stop talking to this girl. She's too young for you!" She turned and gave me a smirk. "She might give you aids."

"What?!" I stood up. "FYI, I don't have aids!"

"Oh yeah. Did you get yourself tested or something? Hmmmm?" She continued.

I tried to calm myself down, yet I couldn't answer the question she asked. I didn't get myself tested, but…

"That's enough, Kyoko." Train told her as he stood up.

"Huh? Wait." Kyoko attempts to stop Train as he walked further away from her. She thought that he was heading towards my direction, though he was actually heading towards the bed. So, she jumped on the couch and landed on Train.

"GAH! Hm?!" Train fell.

"Train!" I ran towards them as Eve glanced over away from her book. "Train, are you-…"

My eyes couldn't lie. Train's and that sick wannabe's lips puckered up and touched. Kyoko clearly doesn't want her lips to move away, but Train could not get her off of him. I stared as these two have been joined on holy matrimony. Train finally pushed her off a little bit, yet she fights back.

"Hey! Get off of me! Ah, hey!" Train struggles. "I said get off!" He uses all of his strength to push her and it succeeds. Train wiped his lips. "Geez."

I was in complete and total silence. I didn't know how to react from that. Was I mad? I'm not throwing a fit. Was I sad? Tears aren't coming down from my eyes. Or was I confused? I don't know. All I did was walk out that door and said…

"I need some air." As I closed the door shut. I stood out there. Thinking…Just thinking. Eve opened the door to talk to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I was surprised to see her come see me. I guess she really appreciate us being sisters. I'm glad. "Yeah." I bend down on my knees. "I'm okay. Thanks, little sister." I rubbed her small head.

She felt timid as I smiled. I decided to relief this questionable feeling by taking a walk.

"I'm gonna take a little stroll in town." I told Eve.

Eve shook her head. "Sven said not to leave this room."

"I know, but it's only gonna be a small walk around the campus. I'll be back in no time. Just stay here with Train and that other girl. Don't worry." I walked away. "I'll be back before they come back. I promise!" I could feel Eve staring at my backside, watching me walk away.

The day was beautiful and clear. Everywhere I look, there are people smiling and having a jolly good time. This town is prefect. A bit too prefect. When I walked into a bar, there weren't any bounty on the bulletin board. Just applications to jobs and such. I asked the waitress if there was a different place where bounties are posted.

"Bounties?" She laughed. "Why, there are no crimes committed in this town in years! So sorry, sweetheart. This town doesn't have any bounties."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." There goes my luck in training secretly. I walked out of the bar with a sigh. "I guess I should head back. Sven and Rinsette won't find any clues about the Chronos or Creed in this non-crime town."

"Non-crime town? That's a funny name…" A man's voice said behind me.

I turned around. Startled. Not from the voice, but how this tuxedo-wearing guy was so up close to my face and holding my chin. I froze.

"Hello, my dear. My name is Jenos Hazard. Chronos number seven. It's a pleasure to meet an acquaintance of my Rinsette. How do you do?" He smiled.

"Wha-…?" I backed away. "Chronos. What are you doing here?"

He chuckled. "Is there a reason not for me to be here?" He walked up to me slowly.

I backed away further. "Look. If you're after Eve, then I'll-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not going after that little shorty, miss." He said.

"Then why are you here?" I slowly reached for my gun on my hip.

"I'm here to see you." Jenos stopped walking.

I let my guard down, "What? Why do you…?"

"Because I want to. Is that wrong? Why don't we talk this over for a cup of coffee? My treat." He insisted.

"Hmph. And how can I tell that you're not going to anything sneaky behind my back?" I asked.

"I'm a gentleman. Hurting lovely girls like you is a crime to be committed, even to me." He grinned.

To tell you the truth, I wanted to go with him though I'm not suppose to. I wanted to find out what's the deal with the Chronos.

"Now then, come." Jenos walked away towards a nearby café.

I followed, knowing that one day, I'll regret doing this.


End file.
